Visual imagery commonly can be classified as either a static image (e.g., photograph, painting) or dynamic imagery (e.g., video, animation). A static image captures a single instant in time. For instance, a static photograph often derives its power by what is implied beyond its spatial and temporal boundaries (e.g., outside the frame and in moments before and after the photograph was taken). Typically, a viewer's imagination can fill in what is left out of the static image (e.g., spatially and/or temporally). In contrast, video loses some of that power; yet, by being dynamic, video can provide an unfolding temporal narrative through time.
The spatial resolution of videos is generally approaching that of digital photographs. Video content is thus becoming more prevalent, and as storage and bandwidth continue to scale, videos may displace photographs as a default capture medium. Moreover, video loops may be computed from the videos, where the video loops can depict periodic motions (e.g., swaying trees, rippling water, a hair wisp blowing in the wind) in scenes captured in the videos. Various types of video loops can be created from an input video. For instance, a looping video (e.g., cinemagraph) can be created from an input video, where video regions are selectively frozen, played, and looped to achieve compelling effects. A looping video can combine static scenes with repeating movements; thus, some motion and narrative can be captured in such looping video. Accordingly, a dynamic element can be looping in a sequence of frames.